


It Makes Sense When I'm With You

by Taeho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Galleries, Crazy map reading, Crow babies go travelling, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Hinata and Kageyama get up to their usual antics, Kagehina being cute, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyama is scared of everything xD, Landmarks, London, M/M, Really sweet stuff, Sightseeing, Too much fluff, gap year, heights, hinata being sunshine as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeho/pseuds/Taeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata makes a crazy mistake that results in him and Kageyama being lost in the city of London.<br/>But in true perfect couple fashion, they work it out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Makes Sense When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :)  
> So this is my first every work here on Archive Of Our Own and I am super nervous but hey-ho  
> I've always loved the idea of Hinata and Kags travelling because they're such a fun/adorable pair and I feel like they'd do such dorky, clumsy things on holiday (some of the things they do in here are things I'd probably do to considering I'm a massive busy body)  
> I chose London because that's where I live and I've been to the city a LOT so I figured: my favourite ship plus my favourite city in the same place = perfection :)  
> SO I hope you enjoy it and leave likes and comments and all that cute stuff as you please, on with the one shot

They are standing in the midst of a bustling metropolis, old stonework monuments mingling with twinkling skyscrapers against a clear mid day sky. Kageyama already likes it here, and he is glad that he chose London as the place to spend his gap year before going to college. Countless tourists and residents pass by by the second, speaking all sorts of different languages that Kageyama can’t make any sense of, but he figures they sound nice all the same.

“And then the airplane went like ‘whoosh’ and you were like ‘eeeeeek!’” Hinata illustrates in between uncontrollable giggles, pressing his hair down so it mimics Kageyama’s fringe and twisting his face up to imitate the look of sheer horror on Kageyama’s as the plane had touched down in London a good three hours ago.

“Sh-shut up about that!” Kageyama growls, sending a very pissed off glare at a very bubbly Hinata, “dumbass Hinata” he finishes with a pout. Sure, he’d had a mini heart attack when they landed but who could blame him? He’d never been on a plane before and no one had told him that landing would equate to your stomach being flipped upside down numerous times. It was mortifying and he still can’t believe that his first holiday with Hinata as a couple started off with him nearly passing out 35,000 feet in the air.

A flash of orange and Hinata is filling Kageyama’s field of vision, grabbing onto his arms to uncross them and shake them up and down in what looks like a very peculiar dance.

“Kageyama you’re blushing!” He grins widely, reaching up to pinch the taller boy’s cheeks which are, yes, beet red by now.

Kageyama mumbles something about Hinata being a tease and when Hinata doesn’t quite catch his comment he inwardly thanks whatever celestial body is watching over him for saving him even more embarrassment this afternoon. Eager to divert the subject from his aeroplane blunder, Kageyama hurriedly fishes out the map that Hinata had found back at the hotel from his jacket pocket and opens it out. You couldn't go sightseeing without a map now could you?

The hotel had been the first place they’d gone once in London - Hinata was eager to see what an ‘English bedroom’ looked like (whatever that is) and Kageyama had simply wanted to unpack his bags and have an all day siesta considering he’d literally just endured a 12 hour long haul flight. However Hinata, being the overflowing ball of energy that he is, wanted to go sightseeing - and Kageyama, having a serious soft spot for Hinata, didn’t have the heart to refuse him; especially when he looked so ridiculously adorable in his ‘I <3 London’ shirt that was clearly a number of sizes too big. But still adorable.

And that was how the pair ended up in the middle of Trafalgar square, unable to make head nor tail of the mega sized map of London stretched out before them. Kageyama didn’t know what it was but the map just wasn’t making any sense - he’d turned it every which way and scrutinized it from every angle possible but he still had no clue what he was looking at. And then he realised.

“Hinata” the tall boy muttered, “where did you get this map from?”

Hinata thought for a while, putting his hand on his chin before replying, “the lady at the hotel just gave it to me, she said it would help us get around.” The confusion that clouded his face cleared away to be replaced again with the usual excitement that always seemed to light up the space surrounding him.

“Why?” he asked, genuinely interested, a little too interested.

Kageyama let out an exasperated sigh. Hinata had gone and gotten the map of the hotel rooms. They’d been looking at the layout of a hotel for a good twenty minutes, thinking it was the map of London.

“Yeah sure this will help us get around” Kageyama smiles a pained smile, “to room 605!” he barks, jabbing his finger at the blue square that represents their room back at the hotel. Hinata lets out a gasp before bursting out laughing.

“N-no way!” he all but wheezes, doubled over and laughing so hard that he can’t quite catch his breath. Kageyama wants to says something snarky, wants to tell Hinata off but he can’t bring himself to because Hinata’s laugh is contagious, and the situation is really quite hilarious. And in spite of himself Kageyama finds himself laughing too, not caring about the perplexed looks from passers by probably wondering just what is wrong with the two boys in hysterics in the middle of the square.

He’s not sure how long they stand there laughing and he’s not sure when the two of them sober up either but eventually they’re able to talk again and Hinata is fixing him with a very determined look.

“Okay so we’re completely lost but where’s the fun in knowing where you’re going anyway?” With a huge grin the small boy grabs Kageyama’s hand, pulling him along as he skips through the moderately packed streets, the latter still holding onto their mistake of a map. Kageyama follows, unable to help the full blown smile that spreads across his lips at the sight of Hinata being even more excited than he normally is.

 

********

 

Kageyama and Hinata, mapless as they are, manage to see pretty much everything there is to see in that one afternoon. They run up and down Tower Bridge, competing against each other to see who can spot the most boats. They go up the London eye and Hinata finally has an excuse to use that fad of a selfie stick he’d bought from one of those street side vendors that charge far too much for what they’re selling. Kageyama however, nearly collapses from the shock of being so high up - again. They marvel at the sculptures and paintings at the Saatchi Gallery and when the sun begins to go down, the day slowing and dimming into the warm purple yellow hues of sunset, they walk hand in hand through Hyde Park, the river Thames on one side and the lush grass on the other. 

Kageyama enjoys moments like this; moments where everything is calm and still and serene and he can just focus on what he loves - the soft wind blowing across his face, the canary’s song flowing from the trees, Hinata. It is times like this that he can really take in and appreciate everything he cherishes about the boy holding his hand - the way his vibrant hair matches the sunset - rivaling it even, the way his warm amber eyes shimmer with excitement at the slightest thing, and the slight flush gracing his peachy skin as the breeze kisses his cheeks. Kageyama could stay like this forever, he feels like he can live off Hinata’s aura alone.

“Kageyama”, Hinata says, bringing him quite gently out of his reverie. The dark haired boy hums questioningly, looking to face Hinata who has stopped walking by now. His eyes are thoughtful and there is a calmness in them that is rarely there but when it appears, Kageyama can't help but be struck by just how beautiful Hinata can be. He could stare at the light dusting of freckles across Hinata’s nose all day long, drawing constellations and finding galaxies - discovering an entire universe. Hinata turns his gaze downwards, his cheeks flushing and his lips quirking up into a fond smile.

“I’ve had a really great time”, he finishes, tugging on the sleeve of Kageyama’s jeans jacket and giving the taller boy’s hand a little squeeze. Kageyama’s heart quite literally melts at that and he wants nothing more than to pull him into a never ending hug.

Instead he squeezes his hand back, noting how his is so much larger than Hinata’s, but they fit together perfectly. The sky and the sun. He wants to stay like this forever.

“We’ve still got a week and a half here left, let’s not have all the fun in one day”, he smirks and Hinata giggles; it’s an adorable sound, “but yeah, I’ve had a really great time too.”

Then in an instant mischief flashes in Hinata’s eyes and he is running, disappearing behind an oak tree and reappearing again to flash Kageyama a teasing grin. It doesn’t take long for the shock to pass before Kageyama is running after him, tackling him to the ground in a tickle and fits of giggles and capturing his lips in a lingering kiss - hard but soft, fiery but cool.

Hinata is flushed when their lips part, breathless even and Kageyama thinks it is all too much for his heart to take. Kageyama watches in awe as Hinata reaches up to tuck an inky black strand of hair behind Kageyama's ear, a warm smile gracing his lips as he does so. 

“I think you’re way more of a tease than me Kageyama”, he whispers.


End file.
